utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuota
Personality Kuota is a very peppy person. She is naturally very peppy and would be the perfect idol if she wasn't so worried about appearing mature. She is very sensitive about her height and she works hard to never sing in a cutesy manner. Relationships Trei: She respects trei... though she would never tell anybody. She is jealous of the fact that trei was born very womanly, and hates the fact that she wishes to be cuter. She however has a huge crush on her despite her more jealous feelings. Po: Kuota's childhood friend Sin-Ga: Kuota kinda likes Sin-Ga but finds her tendencies a bit annoying, and thinks that she is kinda scary. Rei: Kuota is scared shitless of Rei and would NEVER go near him. Poi: Kuota likes Poi and they hang out alot, but they have some things that they don't agree on. Sen-Da: Kuota like Sen-Da alot and tends to hang out with him when they others are busy. She wants him to stick up for himself more. Kyuu: Kuota thinks Kyuu is a bit of a jerk, but they are still friends. MMD Here are Kuota's MMD Models. MMD Supplemental Information Occupation: Freelance Singer Hair color: White Headgear: None. Eye color: Pink Earphones: none, her ears don't make wearing headphones easy Skirt: Wears a dress Underwear: white panties with a pink bunny on the front Accessories: fancy ass boots Nationality/Race: American, Native Mexican Voice Configuration Kuota has a powerful mature voice. She has a VCV, and CV-C. VOICEBANKS Usage Clause Usage Rule of Kuota The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Kuota Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Kuota 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Kuota. *Do not use Kuota to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Kuota in anyway that compromises her character *Do not use Kuota to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Kuota *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Kuota commercially. *Make sure to write the name Kuota onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Kuota Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Kuota onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify Hale first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Kuota's Media